Lemon: sexe et volupté chez les Cullen
by Mlle Kitsune
Summary: La Chose n'aurait jamais dût quitter sa petit vie tranquille mais ça, elle va le savoir un peu trop tard.


_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer ainsi que les lieux._

Chambre Emmett/Rosalie...

Emmett s'avança...l'air menaçant...un grondement sortit de sa gorge...ses canines s'aiguisèrent...ses pupilles se dilatèrent..ses narines frémirent...En face de lui...une chose...un être humain...un jeune garçon...apeuré...tapis contre le mur...les yeux écarquillés par la terreur...recroquevillé sur lui-même...Un murmure étouffé...**  
**- Je vous en prie ! Ne me faite pas de mal ! Je me suis égaré dans la forêt...je ne remettrais plus les pieds ici..je vous le jure ! Laissez-moi m'en aller ! Ne me faites pas de mal !**  
**Des lamentations...des prières...L'excitation ne cessa de s'accroitre en Emmett...**  
**- Oh...mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal...au contraire...répondit le vampire d'une voix douce...mielleuse...**  
**La chose déglutit...Instinctivement, elle savait...Elle savait que s'était la fin pour elle...Elle allait vivre ses derniers instants ici… dans cette maison immense et magnifique... dont l'atmosphère était terriblement lugubre...angoissante...Alors que le jeune garçon allait fermer les yeux, faire ses dernières prières...une poigne de fer s'empara de son frêle bras...Il se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds...Un rugissement de la part de son agresseur se fit entendre...**  
**« C'est la fin...Ce vampire va me mordre...et me sucer jusqu'à que, plus aucune goutte de sang ne coule dans mes veines... »**  
**Alors qu'il appréhendait le moment où les crocs du monstre se planteraient dans la chair tendre de son cou...des lèvres de marbre se collèrent aux siennes...dures...glacées...violentes...Deux mains s'égarèrent sur sa chemise...et un bruit sourd se fit entendre...La chose ouvrit les yeux...La bête venait de déchirer sa chemise en deux...les lambeaux de tissu restés entre ses doigts...Et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe réellement...il arriva le même triste sort à son jean...Avec stupeur et dégoût...il sentit le vampire lui caresser le torse avidement...Emmett frémissant d'excitation, plaqua sa bouche de fer sur ses tétons et les suçota...passant sa langue de façon...éhontée...prononcée dessus. La chose tressaillit malgré elle...Son trouble augmenta lorsque la main du vampire descendit lentement de son ventre...effleurant son nombril...pour aller s'immiscer entre ses cuisses...presser avec ses doigts experts cette zone sensible...Le jeune garçon se mit à paniquer.**  
**- Laissez-moi ! Sucez-moi au plus vite… mais ne jouez pas avec moi ! s'écria-t-il voulant mourir au plus vite et ne pas faire éterniser la situation.**  
**Le vampire se redressa...le fixa avec une lueur amusée...perverse...dans le regard.**  
**- Tu veux réellement que je te suce ? Je ne te croyais pas aussi impatient...Je me ferais un plaisir d'exaucer tes souhaits...**  
**Tout en disant cela...les doigts d'Emmett glissèrent dans le caleçon de la chose...et il commença à le caresser...ne décrochant pas les yeux de son nouveau jouet...La chose, joues écarlates s'accrocha aux larges épaules de son agresseur, se retenant avec peine de pousser des soupirs...**  
**- Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? Ça te fait du bien.**  
**- Non...articula-t-il difficilement.**  
**- Je crois que si...j'en ai la preuve vivante...**  
**Ses yeux descendirent sur la bosse que formait la virilité du jeune garçon à travers le tissu...**  
**- Elle ne cherche qu'à sortir...Laissons-la prendre l'air… continua Emmett ironique.**  
**La seconde d'après, caleçon n'existait plus, ayant rejoint ses congénères sur le sol...N'étant plus entravé dans ses mouvements...le vampire le branla avec plus d'ardeur...son emprise autour de son sexe...agit comme un étau...suscitant plaisir et douleur chez la pauvre victime...**  
**- Ah...ah...Arrêtez...Hum...Je...vous en prie...Je...**  
**Contre son gré, il éjacula...sa semence atterrit sur les doigts du vampire… qui les enfourna immédiatement dans sa bouche...les léchant avec délectation...et provocation...La chose le regarda, écarlate...troublée...gênée...d'avoir ressentit de telles sensations avec cet homme...son bourreau...Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser...D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question que Emmett le retourna brusquement...le plaquant brutalement contre le mur..Son pénis préalablement stimulé, rencontra le matériau froid de façon brutale...Trop vite...tout allait trop vite pour la chose-objet-animal...Emmett trop impatient, pour se montrer courtois et attentionné, se déshabilla rapidement...et rentra de force dans l'anus étroit de sa victime qui s'était mis à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour éviter ce châtiment...Après un passage difficile, dû à l'étroitesse de l'orifice...non facilité par les muscles contractés, tendus du jeune garçon...le vampire entama des va et vient...Non habitué à se contrôler...ne sachant PAS se contrôler...ses coups de reins furent...de suite très endiablés...provoquant de nombreuses microfissures à son partenaire...le déchirant de l'intérieur...Littéralement...il lui « défonçait l'anus ». Des cris de douleur franchirent les lèvres de la victime...qui tentait de masquer l'atrocité de la chose en plantant ses dents dans son poing...espérant peut-être ainsi soulager cette souffrance physique...par une autre...**  
**- Tu es bigrement étroit ! S'extasia la bête en rut.**  
**Son souffle chaud chatouillait la nuque du martyr. A l'emplacement des mains du brun, le frêle garçon sentit ses os craquer...sembler se briser...Mais cela n'était rien comparé au reste... Tout à coup...alors qu'il croyait mourir de torture...une vague de plaisir fit son apparition...lentement mais sûrement...se propageant le long de son corps... anesthésiant les parties de son anatomie malmenées..oubliant les bleus qui n'allaient pas tarder à se dessiner sur sa peau...la douleur qui brûlait ses entrailles...Emmett, rendit son allure de plus en plus effrénée...entrant son membre de plus en plus profondément...Des râles s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de la chose...de plus en plus expressifs...Alors qu'il était en train de jouir...de gémir jusqu'à en perdre haleine...le corps brillant de transpiration...une créature entra dans la pièce...Une femme..blonde...resplendissante...mêlant élégance et féminité... sexy, sans être vulgaire.. Face à ce spectacle, elle s'immobilisa sur place, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et assista à la scène, le sourcil froncé. Sa voix cristalline emplit alors la pièce.**  
**- Emmett...Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-elle le plus sereinement du monde, même si la lueur incandescente de son regard trahissait sa fureur.**  
**Son compagnon se rendit enfin compte de sa présence et lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde sans cesser son activité.**  
**- ça ne se voit pas chéri ? Je m'amuse avec la nourriture.**  
**Le vampire poussa un gémissement et s'interrompit...Il se déversa en son partenaire puis se retira. Celui- ci secoué par des émotions trop intenses...s'écroula inerte par terre...Rosalie eut un rictus moqueur sur le visage.**  
**- Il n'a pas tenu le coup...Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses ça ? Je ne te suffis pas assez ! Pourtant moi je ne m'évanouis pas dès le premier rapport sexuel et heureusement d'ailleurs !**  
**Emmett enjamba le corps et vint vers sa compagne.**  
**- Allez ne boude pas et va plutôt revêtir quelques dessous sexy ! J'ai envie de m'amuser encore !**  
**- A une seule condition ! C'est moi qui décide de la suite !**  
**- Ok...**  
**- Chouette ! Alors pendant que je me fais belle...tu vas aller dans la maison de Bella et Édward et accrocher cet être humain dans le dressing...Je veux qu'il nous voit faire l'amour comme des bêtes enragés !**  
**- Exhibitionnisme ? Intéressant...Mais pourquoi la maison de sainte ni touche et Roméo ?**  
**- Parce que de nous tous, c'est eux qui ont la plus belle ! J'ai envie de prendre ma revanche !**  
**- Ok ! Dépêche-toi ! Sinon je vais commencer les réjouissances sans toi ! prévins le vampire en emportant la chose négligemment sur son épaule.

Maison Bella/Edward

- ça devrait faire l'affaire...commenta Emmett en scrutant son œuvre.**  
**Il avait attaché son nouveau jouet, solidement, avec des ceintures d'Édward...**  
**Rosalie ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition vêtue de dessous sexy et jambières...l'air aguichant… Provocateur...**  
**- Rouge...Ma couleur préférée ! souligna son compagnon visiblement ravi de ce qu'il voyait.**  
**Elle vint à ses côtés et observa la chose.**  
**- Il est encore évanouit ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle...Tiens je vais le réveiller moi !**  
**Elle attrapa une ceinture et commença à le fouetter au visage...au torse...sur le bas-ventre...Le bruit cinglant qui en résulta, indiqua qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant...Peu à peu, l'objet sexuel revint parmi eux...sa peau brûlant à certains endroits...**  
**- Enfin de retour ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu allais manquer la fête ! s'exclama Rosalie en attirant Emmett jusqu'à elle.**  
**Il l'enlaça par la taille d'une main...de l'autre, plongea dans ses cheveux dorés. De son pied nu elle remonta la jambe… de son vampire...Il la propulsa alors avec une force inouïe sur le lit et vint se jeter sur elle. On ne distingua plus son visage enfouit entre les cuisses de la déesse blonde...On entendit seulement le bruit d'un tissu qui craque...une étoffe apparut entre ses dents...qu'il envoya valdinguer et retourna à ses occupations...De là où elle était, la chose pouvait non sans mal deviner ce que Emmett faisait...les bruits de langue...de succion parvenant jusqu'à ses oreilles...Il essaya de ne pas s'en préoccuper en focalisant son attention sur la blonde...Celle-ci avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les jambes grandes écartées...les paumes des mains sur les draps...ses cheveux dorés balayant le lit...Bouche entrouverte, yeux clos...elle se passait la langue sur les lèvres...Elle appréciait grandement ce que lui faisait Emmett. Sa peau d'ordinaire blanche...presque translucide...fut marbrée de rouge, à divers endroits...sur la gorge...les pommettes...Sa poitrine se soulevait...sa respiration devenait de plus en plus forte...ses doigts avaient tendances à se crisper sur les draps...Emmett avait remplacé sa langue, par ses doigts dans son vagin. D'ailleurs, il remonta pour aller emprisonner un des seins de sa compagne et en mordiller sensuellement le bout...Bizarrement...la chose ne s'émouvait pas des formes généreuses de la jeune femme...de sa beauté éblouissante...elle le rendait même totalement indifférent...mais son regard dévia sur le vampire...les fesses fermes et rebondis de celui-ci...Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi..il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux...Sa gorge devint sèche...ses lèvres également...Quelque chose palpita dans ses veines...du désir...de l'excitation...de la jalousie...Alors que son corps se souvenait encore très bien du passage d'Emmett...son anus lui faisant encore mal...la chaleur étant redescendu...il avait..envie de lui...comme jamais ! Et le voir prendre cette femme...cette rivale...en face de lui...l'apercevoir poser ses mains sur elle...prendre plaisir à la faire jouir...**  
**« Mais à quoi je pense ! Je suis dans une maison de vampires névrosés et moi je ne pense qu'à...Argh ! »**  
**Désespéré, il secoua la tête. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas éteindre le désir qui l'avait allumé et qui se propageait dans ses pensées...son être...lui faisant défilé des images obscènes de lui avec le vampire...Il tenta de se dégager des liens...mais sans succès… les lanières de cuir lui lacéraient la peau...l'irritant...Son regard fut attiré par autre chose...ce qui semblait être un ange blanc...Un jeune homme...blond...les pupilles marrons...le visage étrangement concentré...Il était là, au seuil de la porte...et le fixait lui...alors que deux autres personnes étaient en plein coït. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette nouvelle apparition lorsqu'elle descendit son regard...La chose, intriguée fit de même… qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien susciter tant d'amusement ? et trouva rapidement la réponse...Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… son membre s'était dressé de tout son long...Il bandait en voyant le colosse brun faire l'amour à Blondie...Humiliation et malaise traversa son visage...Il n'osa plus affronter les yeux de l'attractif ange blond...et n'eut pas à le faire car des pieds se postèrent juste en face de lui...**  
**- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jasper. Jasper Cullen prononça l'inconnu.**  
**L'esclave ne répondit pas...Un sentiment de confiance...l'assaillit alors...étrangement...Il le dévisagea.**  
**- Je m'appelle...BIP (pour des soucis d'anonymat, je ne divulguerais pas l'identité de cette personne ! xD)**  
**- Je vais te détacher… Tâche d'être bien calme sinon tu vas déranger les deux autres primates.**  
**Il retira un à un les liens. Des marques rouges s'étaient formées dans la chair de l'être humain. Il se massa les poignets terriblement douloureux.**  
**- Permets-tu que je te soulage ? Questionna Jasper en dévorant du regard son érection avec envie.**  
**La chose lança un regard vers le beau colosse brun...tristesse l'accablant à nouveau...**  
**- Je sais lire les émotions...Je suis en mesure de dévier ton attirance pour lui vers moi.**  
**Le jeune garçon approuva en silence...s'asseyant au sol et écartant les jambes pour lui signaler de venir. Jasper se mit à genoux.**  
**- J'aimerais que ce soit réciproque souligna-t-il.**  
**L'ange blond s'allongea sur le côté...l'autre également, dans l'autre sens...et alors que Jasper prenait son sexe dans sa main et y passait une langue brûlante...l'être humain déboutonnait son jean déformé et retirait sa braguette...l'abaissant doucement… emportant son caleçon avec...et découvrant un pénis déjà bien dressé. Un effleurement de main… suffit pour rendre l'érection complète...Brandit devant ses yeux...le jouet n'hésita pas une seconde et le prit en bouche. Et alors qu'ils se suçaient mutuellement...et que Rosalie et Emmett étaient occupés à détruire les draps et le repose tête du lit de Bella et d'Édward...une voix se fit entendre...reconnaissable entre milles par son timbre grave et sensuel...approchant du lieu des réjouissances...**  
**- Gouzi gouzi gouza ! Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait Renesmée ? Elle a pris le nez de papi Carlisle dans ses mains !**  
**Le séduisant docteur, tenant la jeune Renesmée dans ses bras, pour aller la coucher, l'heure de la sieste étant arrivée...traversa la chambre...et assista avec surprise et béatitude à cette orgie des plus...originales ! Extrêmement choqué, il resta planté sur place...et n'osa plus bouger d'un millimètre...La petite observa elle aussi ce qui se passait avec ravissement et battit des mains en gazouillant.**  
**- Carlisle ! Veux faire pareil ! Veux faire pareil avec toi !**  
**Carlisle reprit ses sens.**  
**- Il en est hors de question !**  
**Le pauvre maitre du clan se retrouva contraint de quitter la pièce au plus vite en maugréant qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur ses « enfants ». Les quatre autres, ne s'étant aperçu de strictement rien, trop absorbés dans leurs propres affaires...finirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Jasper ne sodomisa pas la chose ce jour là, attendant que celle-ci se rétablisse au bout de quelques jours...Au lieu de la tuer, il en fit son « jouet » favori et l'utilisa quand bon lui semblait. Elle resta donc dans la famille des Cullen...et bien souvent, elle passera dans les mains d'Edward alors que Bella était occupée à la chasse...Malheureusement pour elle, Emmett n'eut plus jamais l'occasion de poser ses mains sur elle, Rosalie étant d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité maladive. Quand le tour de Carlisle allait-il venir ? Telle est la question !


End file.
